Magic Paper
by Kanabee
Summary: kisah roman picisan remaja yang baru gede. Naruto dan Sasuke menjalin asmara yang mengambang. Salah satu dari mereka tidak terima dan dengan seluruh kegalauannya selalu mempertanyakan dan bersikeras membawa hubungan yang lebih romatis dan atraktif. /SasuxNaru/ AU
1. Chapter 1

Naruto menjilati sisa es krim warna kuning pudar dalam diam. Rasa jeruk dikombinasikan dinginnya es yang menggigit memang paling enak dinikmati saat cuaca cerah begini. Ditambah sang kekasihlah yang membelikannya. Ngomong-ngomong Naruto sedang kencan saat ini. Ia dan kekasihnya sedang istirahat di bangku taman di bawah pohon beringin rindang.

Naruto melirik kesamping, barangkali menemukan ekspresi lain dari entitas disampingnya. Naruto sedikit frustasi karena seperti biasa, wajah kekasihnya lempeng tanpa ekspresi dan sangat pendiam. Melalui ekor matanya, Ia menemukan mata oniks itu menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan air mancur yang bergemerlapan di bawah sapuan cahaya matahari. Tapi tidak, mata itu menatap lebih jauh, menembus monumen berair itu. Kekasihnya melamun. Mendengus pelan, Ia melemparkan pandangannya juga, memindai apa-apa yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Sasuke Uchiha kekasih Naruto Uzumaki. Kelas 3 SMA. Jenius, tampan, kekar, jago olahraga, dan banyak lagi. Tipikal kriteria pacar idaman. Naruto selalu bangga pada dirinya sendiri, karena dialah, yang meskipun biasa saja dan cenderung bodoh mampu menakhlukkan pria yang paling diinginkan kaum hawa.

"Apa ada tempat lain yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"A.. aku hanya ingin membeli buku saja" sedikit terkejut, Naruto menjawab gugup karena tiba-tiba di tanyain seperti itu. Ia mengangkat sekantung plastik yang di dalamnya terdapat buku yang mereka beli tadi sebelum duduk di taman. "kalau kamu?" Naruto mencicit malu-malu, mengedarkan pandangannya kesamping dan mendapati mata hitam yang memandangnya tajam.

"Hn. Tidak ada"

Beringsut semakin mendekat, Naruto meletakkan kepala pirangnya di bahu kokoh sang kekasih, membiarkan semilir angin sore membelai helaian rambutnya.

"Ne~ Sasuke kita bahagia seperti ini, tidak ada yang perlu berubah, karena tidak ada yang salah"

"Naruto, kita-"

"Ya, kita akan sering kencan, agar kau tidak stress, ck ck menjadi siswa tingkat akhir memang merepotkan. Kau tau, aku dan teman-temanku sering bahas tempat-tempat indah dan romantis yang cocok untuk kencan-" sambil memilin-milin rambutnya yang sudah sedikit memanjang, Naruto terus berceloteh tentang kencan, romantisme, cinta atau apapun, layaknya ia gadis yang terlalu banyak mengonsumsi novel picisan.

Sedang pemuda yang berperawakan lebih besar hanya diam saja mendengarkan. Sebelum ia memotong kalimat tanpa henti itu, mungkin karena telinganya sudah tidak tahan.

"Naruto, kita telah membahasnya, sampai kapan kau terus keras kepala seperti ini, kita-".

"Aku tidak dengar! Kita pulang saja kalau kau bosan". Dengan tidak sopannya, Naruto menyela omongan itu, bahkan sedikit membentak. Tanpa peduli dengan sang kekasih Naruto berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Sedikit menegang, Naruto merasakan tangan pucat menggapai jemarinya. Dalam situasi canggung, mereka bersisian berjalan menuju stasiun terdekat.

Sasuke mengalah lagi.

* * *

 **Magic Paper**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasunaru**

 **Rated : T+**

 **By : Oryza Scarlett**

* * *

Rasanya seperti _deja vu_ , sosok itu yang selalu mengantarkannya ke stasiun, seperti saat ini. Naruto yang setengah merajuk, melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan tanpa basa basi mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ia berlari memasuki Stasiun. Menempelkan kartu elektronik dan mendorong palang masuk kereta dengan kasar. Naruto berlari dan masuk ke dalam kereta tujuannya.

.

Duk.. duk...

Kepala pirang beradu dengan kerasnya kaca pintu kereta. Suasa hati naruto terlalu buruk untuk mencari tempat duduk meskipun kereta dalam kondisi sepi.

 _Maaf Sasuke, aku hanya tidak ingin putus_

Duk.. duk..

Naruto menggalau, Ia begitu sedih mengkhayalkan cinta pertamanya akan gagal. Naruto belum siap, ia terlalu muda untuk merasakan penderitaan cinta.

Terlalu larut dalam suasana melankolis, naruto tidak menyadari pintu kereta terbuka. Ia nyaris terjerambab dan buru-buru menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Satu dua penumpang naik dan terakhir wanita tua yang dengan susah payah menumpukan kakinya untuk naik ke dalam kereta sebelum penumpang lain yang tergesa-gesa menyenggol bahu wanita ringkih itu. Sebelum jatuh, naruto telah memegangi tangan si nenek dan menariknya masuk. Tangan renta itu gemetar dan dengan lirih mengucapkan terima kasih pada sosok pirang yang telah menolongnya.

Naruto berusaha mengamalkan prinsip hidupnya. Menjadi anak yang baik dan suka menolong. Jadi ia membawa nenek tersebut mencari kursi kosong dan menenangkannya.

"Nenek, apa kau baik-baik saja?" naruto seperti cucu teladan yang tengah menghawatirkan neneknya. Dan tanpa bisa mencegah, sang Nenek telah mencium pipinya sayang, meninggalkan jejak air liur.

Euw... Naruto matia-matian menahan ekspresinya, dan dengan gerakan cepat mengusapkan pipinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Dewa memberkati, hatimu sungguh mulia, anak sepertimu berhak mendapatkan kebaikan dari para dewa"

Sang Nenek berbicara agak antusias. Sepertinya ia sangat _excited_ bertemu anak manis dan baik hati macam Naruto.

"Bisa aja nek, Naru kan cuma membantu hehe~" Naruto menjawab malu-malu melupakan kegalauannya, mukanya sedikit memanas mendengar pujian agak hiperbola itu.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa stasiun, sang Nenek turun di stasiun tujuannya. Dari pertemuan singkat mereka, Naruto tau nama nenek itu Chiyo. Nenek Chiyo terbiasa bepergian sendiri, dan kali ini untuk berkunjung ke rumah cucunya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, membuka tangannya dan mengamati lamat-lamat benda yang digenggamnya. Benda misterius pemberian Nenek Chiyo sebelum turun.

"Aku melihatmu murung, sesuatu yang tak sepatutnya". Suara itu terdengar begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

Lalu dari balik tas warna coklat tua, Nenek Chiyo mengambil benda persegi panjang setipis kertas berwarna putih. Ada garis merah di tepi kertas dan tulisan kuno yang membentuk kaligrafi melingkar dan tulisan- tulisan pendek yang membujur tegak. Naruto tidak mengerti gunanya benda tersebut, mungkin semacam jimat. Setuju dengan pemikiran tersebut, Naruto menggenggamnya sebelum Nenek Chiyo menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

" Ini adalah kertas mantra pembaca isi hati, kau hanya perlu menempelkannya pada seseorang yang ingin kau mengerti dan semuanya akan jelas".

.

 **TBC**


	2. Oh God

Sudah seminggu sejak kencan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke. Mereka tidak ada komunikasi sama sekali, tidak ada waktu. Naruto sibuk belajar untuk remidial dan sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian tengah semester. Sedangkan Sasuke mungkin sibuk dengan _try out_ , bimbingan belajar, dan semacamnya. Taulah yang akan Ujian Nasional.

Tapi dari sekian banyak mata pelajaran baru berapa persen yang bersarang di otaknya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Naruto akan butuh tutor untuk menguasai minimal 75 persen materi. Hanya satu tutor, favorit dan yang sangat disayanginya, kekasih sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 **Magic Paper – Oh God**

 **By : Oryza Scarlett**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasunaru**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : mengandung unsur boyslove (Gay/homo), AU, lil lime**

 **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan belaka, tidak bermaksud menjatuhkan karakter Masashi Kisimoto maupun untuk dikomersilkan.**

* * *

Naruto melangkah riang tanpa beban setelah turun dari bus. Di depannya terdapat gerbang menjulang dengan tulisan Konoha University. Bersandar di pagar, mata birunya memindai setiap orang yang lewat, berharap menemukan makhluk berambut merah.

Ada banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya penasaran, samar-samar Naruto mendengar mereka berbisik kawaii, manis dan semacamnya. Naruto menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa menghubungi abangnya karena tidak punya ponsel. Bermodal sabar, ia menunggu dengan manis di tempat biasa mereka bertemu, di bangku kecil dekat monumen bertuliskan Fakultas Teknik.

.

Dari ujung mata, naruto melihatnya, Kurama sang kakak berjalan di samping sahabat baiknya. Naruto menyengir lebar sambil dadah-dadah mentransfer sinyal keeksistensiannya.

"Itachi-nii..." Naruto menubruk sahabat kakaknya dan hampir terjengkang.

"Naruto, kau semakin manis saja".

Naruto cemberut, karena rambutnya diacak-acak.

"Ck, anak nakal, memangnya siapa Nii-san mu di sini!"

"Andai saja bisa memilih". Naruto menjawab ogah-ogahan sambil memutar bola matanya.

Kyuubi melengos dan pergi jalan duluan, malas menanggapi adiknya yang bisa sangat menyebalkan kalau sudah bertemu sama sekutunya.

Naruto tidak peduli, dan menggandeng tangan Itachi berjalan meninggalkan kampus mengekori Kyuubi. Ngomong-ngomong Kyuubi itu nama julukan Nii-sannya yang bernama asli Kurama. Naruto tidak heran dengan julukan kyuubi, kakaknya yang hanya seorang itu, kepribadiannya bengis, licik, dan tsundere-nya kebangetan sebelas dua belas dengan rubah ekor sembilan- Kyuubi. Namun, se-setan apapun kakaknya, Naruto sebagai adik yang baik tetap menyayanginya kok.

Di dalam mobil pajero milik Itachi mereka menuju kediaman Uchiha. Sebenarnya, ini acara Naruto, dari kemarin Ia merengek tanpa henti kepada kakak rubahnya, memohon diizinkan pergi ke rumah Itachi-nii dengan sejuta maksud rahasia.

" _Hanya Sasuke yang bisa mengajari si bodoh ini"_

" _Aku sudah di ujung tanduk, hanya sasuke semangatku!"_

Alasan konyol meskipun sedikit benar. Ingat hanya sedikit, Naruto tidak sebodoh yang dipikirkan orang.

Diiringi janji-janji manis, akhirnya luluh jugalah. Kyuubi membuat janji dengan sulung Uchiha.

.

.

.

Setelah memasuki pintu gerbang, Naruto segera melompat keluar mobil, tidak sabar menemui sang kekasih. Itachi dan Kyuubi mengikutinya dari belakang, dan saling melirik ketika melihat kelakuan para adiknya.

Ia menemukan Sasukenya di ruang tengah, berjalan santai. Tanpa tau etika, Ia langsung menjerit dan memeluk kekasihnya erat, menyalurkan perasaan rindunya. Sasuke nampak terkejut dan hanya diam hingga Naruto melepaskan dengan terpaksa setelah mendengar deheman keras.

Tiba-tiba udara terasa berat, Sasuke segan membalas tatapan Itachi, apalagi si iblis ekor sembilan.

"yosh, Aku akan belajar dengan Sasuke di taman belakang seperti biasa". Naruto tanpa menyadari situasi, berkata dengan ceria mengabaikan delikan tajam Kyuubi.

"Terserah"

Nada seolah tak peduli namun tajam dan berdesis Kyuubi lontarkan. Berjalan melewati Sasuke, tanpa lupa menabrakkan bahunya, dan pada satu momentum muncul percikan imajiner diantara sudut mata mereka.

"Kita ke kamarku saja"

"O-okey"

Semburat pink bertengger manis di pipi si pirang.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak menyukai belajar. Menurutnya membaca setiap materi lalu menghafalkannya adalah pemborosan waktu dan sia-sia bagi Naruto. Metode visual tidak akan mempan terhadap otaknya, setiap kalimat yang telah dibaca hanya akan tinggal kumpulan kata tanpa makna.

Tapi semua itu berubah, beberapa tahun belakangan, Naruto bukan lagi si bodoh dengan rangking bontot. Semenjak mengenal Sasuke, seolah Ia mendapat ilham dan pencerahan. Dulu ia hanya tau kalau belajar untuk ujian sekolah adalah dengan membaca ulang materi dan satu-satunya jalan agar dapat menjawab soal dengan gemilang adalah dengan menghafalnya.

Naruto masih ingat sesi belajar bareng Sasuke dulu bukan membahas materi, tapi malah mirip seperti sesi konseling. Lalu ia tau bahwa itu cara Sasuke memahaminya, memahami tipe seperti apa otaknya berproses informasi.

Ia tidak ingat penjelasan rumit sasuke yang bertele-tele, yang ia pahami dirinya adalah tipe pembelajar audio. Otaknya akan lebih mengerti dan menangkap informasi melalui suara.

Pertemuannya itu juga merupakan waktu dimana ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Selama ia hidup orang selalu melabelinya bodoh, meskipun itu orang tuanya sendiri, yah walau tidak secara langsung dan gamblang. Tapi sasuke satu-satunya orang yang bersikap berbeda. Sasuke mengatakan kalau tidak ada orang bodoh, karena setiap orang punya caranya masing-masing.

Seperti sekarang, Naruto akan membaca materi pelajaran lalu sasuke akan mengajaknya bertukar pikiran. Sasuke akan mengoreksi setiap argumen Naruto yang kurang tepat, sehingga ia akan paham dan lebih mudah mengingatnya.

Setelah sesi pemasukan materi di otak kecilnya, sekarang Naruto mengerjakan soal-soal. Sedangkan Sasuke akan mencoba tidur siang sebentar sembari menunggunya. Well, sepertinya si Raven memang kelelahan.

Hening

Hanya suara jarum jam weker warna metalik di atas nakas yang terdengar. Nauto duduk dengan gusar, ia teringat dengan kertas mantra yang diberikan Nenek Chiyo.

" _Ini adalah kertas mantra pembaca isi hati, kau hanya perlu menempelkannya pada seseorang yang ingin kau mengerti dan semuanya akan jelas"._

Perkataan Nenek Chiyo kembali terngiang, manik birunya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Dengan gerakan cepat, Ia mengambil kertas itu dari tas ranselnya.

Padahal belum melakukan apa-apa, namun kenapa jantungnya seolah ingin keluar. Sial, bahkan tangannnya sedikit gemetar.

Tarik nafas... hembuskan... Naruto melakukanya beberapa kali hingga sedikit rileks. Di dalam dirinya sedang terjadi perang batin. Benarkah yang akan dilakukannya? Sedang benda di tanganya sangat mencurigakan.

Harusnya Naruto bisa percaya pada kekasihnya bukan? Apa kata Nenek Chiyo? Semua akan jelas? Bahkan naruto ragu apa yang ia pikirkan sejalan dengan maksud sang Nenek

Akhirnya naruto sudah tidak tahan, rasa penasarannya lebih besar dan begitu membuncah, mengeliminasi setitik sisa-sisa keraguan.

Sekali lagi ia menatap Sasuke penuh maksud. Dan dengan gestur anggukan kepala yang mantap, Naruto telah memutuskan. Ia bangkit, dan mendekati Sasuke perlahan. Menjelma menjadi seekor kucing, kepala pirang berjingkat tanpa suara.

Tangannya gemetar, apalagi sekilas matanya melirik wajah damai yang menghembuskan nafas dengan teratur. Tak ada waktu untuk mengagumi lebih lama, dengan hati- hati kertas mantra ia lekatkan pada kaos polos Sasuke.

secepat kilat ia balik kanan dan kembali ke tempat ia melupakan soal-soalnya. Mata safir itu terus di arahkan ke bawah, tak berani menatap kekasihnya meskipun yang dipikirkan sedang tidak terjaga. Beberapa menit berdetak bagai selamanya.

?

Naruto bodoh! Tentu saja ini semua omong kosong.. mantra... sihir... huh? memang apa ang akan terjadi, kekasihnya akan bangun lalu mengatakan cinta dan mencium tanganya bak pangeran?

Konyol

Dan sekarang cukup monolognya, anggap semua ini angin lalu dan bertingkahlah yang wajar.

Naruto mendesah panjang antara lega dan kecewa. Lega karena ia tidak jadi menggunakan benda tidak jelas pada kekasihnya dan kecewa karena gagal mengetahui kejujuran sasuke terhadapnya.

Dengan kedongkolan Naruto kembali mengerjakan soal-soal. Membaca setiap kata sambil berdesis seolah soal-soal itu yang bertanggung jawab atas suasana hatinya. Konsentrasinya yang sempat terpecah membuatnya sulit fokus.

Hanya tinggal tiga soal lagi. Tapi manik biru menangkap pergerakan dari pemuda lainnya dalam ruangan ini. Ia sedikit berjengit namun bisa menguasai diri lagi. Matanya terus menatap ke bawah, ke arah buku. Tidak berani melirik ke arah Sasuke di depannya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" suara parau membelai pendengarannya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi"

"Hn, langsung saja kita koreksi, nanti sisanya sambil jalan"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mulai membacakan jawabannya untuk nanti dikomentari oleh sang tutor. Baru saja bibir tipis bersuara beberapa kalimat, tutornya itu menghentikannya.

" _Stop_ ,duduklah di sampingku". Tangan pucat itu memberi gestur. Memang posisi mereka saat ini berseberangan dihalangi meja belajar lipat.

"Agar lebih dekat dan nyaman kita bahasnya".

Suara itu menyahut cepat bahkan sebelum naruto bereaksi pada perintah pertama.

Tak buang-buang waktu, meski sedikit ragu, ia pun mendekat di samping sang raven menata bukunya sedemikiakn rupa agar mereka mudah untuk diskusi.

Naruto mulai membaca kembali soalnya. Sekali-kali berdehem, karena Ia terlalu tegang dan salah tingkah. _Hell_ , Sasuke terlalu dekat dan itu tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

Sasuke mulai menjelaskan, Suaranya pelan dan sedikit serak. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan hembusan seiring setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir si raven. Samar-samar aroma mint dapat ia rasakan. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Naruto memiringkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

Mata berbeda warna saling beradu. Terlalu terkejut, Naruto hanya bisa mematung membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam pesona oniks yang telah menjeratnya. Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah.

Naruto merasakannya. Sapuan ringan yang 'itu' membelai bibirnya dengan lembut. Hanya sekilas dan mampu menjungkir balikkan hati Naruto.

Mendadak ia tremor dan perutnya bergejolak, perasaan asing menelusup dalam setiap sarafnya menghantarkan panas ke sekujur tubuh.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Sasuke menciumnya sekali lagi, ciuman dalam yang seumur-umur Naruto hanya pernah lihat di komik milik kakaknya.

Dia baru mengetahuinya. Ciuman begitu melayangkan. Campuran saliva yang seharusnya menjijikkan tidak sekalipun Ia temukan. Justru manis yang memabukkan.

Lidah Sasuke bergerak-gerak cepat dan Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Mencoba membalas, lidahnya bergerak amatir dan mendapati Sasuke yang melilit lidahnya brutal dan menghisapnya keras. Naruto merasa sebagian ruhnya ikut terhisap, membuat lemas dan tidak karuan.

Entah berapa lama Ia sekarat dengan ciuman panas yang melelehkan. Sasuke melepaskannya, Ia terengah-engah dan seperti jeli, tenaganya menguap bahkan harus berusaha keras untuk membuka mata dengan benar.

Naruto tidak bisa berpikir dan sesaat nge- _blank_. Namun setitik kesadaran Ia dapatkan kembali.

" _Iya, pasti itu._ That fucking magic paper is work _!_

" _Ja.. jadi selama ini Sa.. sasuke nafsu sama aku!"_

" _Itu artinya dia mencintaiku!"_

Naruto kegirangan dengan asumsinya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar dan reflek mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Ekspresi Sasuke sangat membingungkan, datar namun tersisa gurat-gurat kegelisahan di wajahnya.

Ugh...

Naruto mengaduh merasakan punggungnya terbentur lantai yang di lapisi karpet. Ternyata itu ulah Sasuke yang tanpa peringatan mendorongnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke berada di kanan dan kiri kepala, mengungkungnya. Mata hitam itu berkilat aneh. Naruto tergugu dan ketakutan seperti mangsa yang tidak berdaya. Kedua tangan terkepal begitu erat, menggenggam udara dan separuh kewarasannya.

' _Sekarang apa?'_

Kepala naruto penuh pertanyaan. Sasuke mencium bibirnya lagi. Hanya sekilas dan merambat menelusuri leher jenjang Naruto. Kepala hitam tenggelam dalam ceruk leher tan. Mengendus dan menjilatinya, seperti singa yang menakhlukkan mangsa. Naruto memejamkan mata erat dan mengatupkan bibir serapat mungkin. Sejujurnya ia ketakutan saat ini, Sasuke seperti sosok lain.

Dia memang menginginkan Sasuke yang jujur dan menunjukkan perasaannnya. Namun ini terlalu berlebihan dan hati Naruto berteriak kalau ini sesuatu yang salah dan tidak seharusnya.

"Ngh.. ahn"

Tubuh Naruto menggigil saat tangan dingin merayap di balik kaosnya. Ia ingin meledak dan menangis begitu putingnya di elus lembut. Semuanya terasa asing dan tidak terdefinisikan. Ini pertama kali. Hanya sentuhan pembukaan dan Naruto merasa tergulung oleh ombak yang terlalu besar yang akan menenggelamkannya. Ia menggapai-gapai meraih udara berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

"Argh.."

Teriakan lolos begitu saja dari bibir yang sedikit membengkak. Kepalanya terdongak merespon gulungan ombak lainnya. Secara reflek tangannya ke bawah meraih tangan yang lebih besar yang meremas bendanya. Ini terlalu jauh, Naruto bahkan sudah menangis tanpa disadari.

"Tidak, Sasuke a..aku mohon" Naruto mencicit, suaranya terdengar menyedihkan. Gemetar dan tersengal.

Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan. Ia sibuk memberi tanda pada leher Naruto.

Hingga Naruto merasa tangannya terlempar dan sesak menghilang.

"Bajingan! Apa yang kau pikir sedang lakukan?!"

Kurama berteriak nyalang dan detik berikutnya Sasuke harus merasakan tinju yang tidak ditangung – tanggung.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic Paper - Titah**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Cerita ini gak berat-berat banget kok, cuma roman ringan yang agak drama dikit**

 **Yang bagian magic papernya itu nyomot ide dari manga drabble (pokoknya komik yg pendek banget) terus aku kembangin sendiri ceritanya yang jauh lebih panjang dan beda sama yang asli.**

 **Lupa sama judul dan mangaka nya**

"Bajingan! Apa yang kau pikir sedang lakukan?!"

Kurama berteriak nyalang dan detik berikutnya Sasuke harus merasakan tinju yang tidak ditangung – tanggung.

Tidak cukup. Satu hantaman tidak mengurangi barang setetespun kemarahan Kyuubi. Diraihnya kerah baju yang melekat pada sang raven dan menghempaskannya dengan pukulan keras lainnya. Sedetik sebelum tangan terkepal mengenai wajah mulus Sasuke, seseorang menariknya, menjauhkan dari bungsu uchiha didepannya.

Sasuke kembali terjatuh dan kertas yang menempel ditubuhnya ikut terhempas melayang ke kolong tempat timpat tidur.

"Lepaskan aku sialan!" Kyuubi meronta-ronta brutal berusaha terlepas dari lengan kekar yang menahannya.

Itachi masih berusaha mengendalikan amukan sang rubah. Ia jelas tidak ingin kekerasan terjadi dikediamannya, apalagi sang adik yang menjadi objeknya.

"Tenanglah Kyuu, tinjumu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah" Ujar Itachi kepayahan. Berbicara ketika menahan gerakan-gerakan acak bertenaga itu jauh lebih sulit. Sahabatnya itu terus memberontak dan Ia semakin kewalahan. Kyuubi dan amarah memang bukan perpaduan yang bagus. Apalagi masalahnya menyangkut adik kandung satu- satunya. Brother complex tidak bisa ditawar lagi.

Itachi merasa pergerakan Kyuubi sedikit melambat dan perlahan terkendali. Ternyata naruto sudah berdiri di samping dan meremas ujung kemeja sang kakak untuk menenangkan. Mata sembab dan ekspresi yang menyedihkan cukup membuat Kyuubi teralihkan.

"Kumohon, sudah cukup." Cicit naruto lemah. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lebih dari itu. Dan buru-buru menundukkan kepala ketika Kyuubi menatapnya tajam.

"Bereskan semua barangmu dan kita pulang" Kata Kyuubi tegas tidak terbantahkan.

.

.

.

Setelah dua rubah keluar dari kamar Sasuke, Itachi masih tinggal di sana untuk memandangi adiknya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan mata yang menerawang kosong. Adiknya melamun. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin marah. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini, Ia jadi tak tega.

Mungkin nanti Sasuke akan buka mulut dan mempunyai alasan yang masuk akal. Meskipun apa yang telah Itachi lihat sudah begitu jelas. Ia hanya ingin mencoba percaya terhadap adik satu-satunya.

"Apa kau oke?" Itachi membuka suara canggung. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan itu pada Naruto-" menghembuskan nafas perlahan "- Kau sudah melanggar janji, tidak hanya melanggar tapi juga sudah sangat jauh keluar dari batasan." Itachi berhenti sejenak dan mendudukkan diri pada kursi dekat meja belajar.

"Apa kau punya alasan?" setelah melotarkan pertanyaan, Itachi hanya diam dan menunggu.

Sasuke bereaksi dengan meliriknya sekilas. Jemari mengelus ujung bibir dan kernyitan di dahi meresponnya. Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Mungkin sedikit es akan mengurangi memarnya, aku akan ambil sebentar di dapur." Itachi berdiri dan akan berjalan keluar kamar namun Sasuke menghentikannya dengan satu gumaman.

"Aku tidak sadar telah melakukannya" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Itachi berhenti dan berbalik untuk memandangi Sasuke lebih intens. Namun hanya sunyi. Merasa Sasuke tidak akan buka suara, Itachi berbalik pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyuubi mengeluarkan uang sesuai yang tertera pada argometer. Selama perjalanan hanya hening, sesekali sopir melirik melalui kaca di atas dasbor mobil memperhatikan dua satu dengan mata basah dan lainnya menekuk muka garang. Cukup mencurigakan, tapi sang sopir memilih diam.

Pintu mobil terbuka, segera Kyuubi menyeret pergelangan Naruto yang tanpa perlawanan. Adiknya masih sesenggukan dengan wajah memerah sehabis menangis.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah menemui Sasuke lagi" Kyuubi bertitah setelah mereka sampai di kamar Naruto di lantai dua. Untungnya hari ini tidak ada orang di rumah. Kedua orang tua mereka sedang pergi ke luar kota.

Naruto mendongak dan matanya melotot seolah Kyuubi makhluk astral. Itu kan mustahil sama seperti jika Kyuubi kehilangan penisnya dan berubah jadi betina. Naruto membatin jengkel.

"Tentu saja aku enggak mau, jangan campuri urusanku Kyuu-nii!" sepertinya Naruto mengibarkan bendera perang. Ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Menyesal.

"Woah kita lihat sekarang, bukankah tadi anak anjing ini masih mengaing gemetar dan ketakutan. Sekarang malah menyalak pada seseorang yang telah menolongnya. Benar-benar," Ujar Kyuubi main-main. Ia menyilangkan tangan dan memandang rendah Naruto.

"Ini bukan salah Sasuke, Kyuu-Nii. Maafkan kami" Naruto bergumam lemah. Berharap sang kakak tidak semakin keras padanya.

"Dengar Naruto, Sasuke itu berbahaya kau telah membuktikannya sendiri, kan? Jangan pernah menghubunginya apalagi menemuinya. Paham?!"

"Apa yang Kyuu-Nii lihat salah, sebenarnya kejadian tadi hanya salah paham." Jakun Naruto nak turun begitu mata Kyuubi memicing tajam. "Serius, Naru enggak bohong" Naruto buru-buru menambahkan, berusaha membela diri.

"Cih, apanya yang salah paham, jelas-jelas Sasuke mau memperkosamu, lihat! Bahkan bibirmu udah dower gitu" Kata Kyuubi sambil jemarinya menjepit bibir naruto dan menariknya. Ia benar-benar gemas sama kelakuan sang adik. Bisa-bisanya membela Sasuke setelah apa yang dilakukan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Mmmh..argh" Naruto dengan cepat menampik tangan iseng Kyuubi dan menjerit. lalu Ia mengelus-elus bibirnya yang makin perih.

"Pokoknya ini bukan salah Sasuke!" Naruto bersikeras tapi tidak bisa melontarkan argumen dengan benar. Ia sendiri masih bingung dan butuh memikirkannya dulu.

"Tidak ada alasan! Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya tidak akan ada lagi hubungan kau dengan para Uchiha. Titik! jangan pernah berpikir untuk melanggarnya, Naruto" Kyuubi memperingati.

"Aku mengawasimu" Mata merah Kyuubi menyipit. Ia memberi gestur mencolok dua bola matanya dengan dua jari, lalu mengarahkan dua jari itu kepada naruto. Ia tidak ingin berdebat apalagi dibantah dan langsung melenggang pergi keluar.

.

.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas dan bahunya turun. Ia pandangi punggung Kakaknya yang tertelan pintu kamar. Lalu berjalan gontai menuju kasur empuknya dan melemparkan diri. Ia mengelus bibirnya sekali lagi dan memutar balik kejadian di kamar Sasuke. Wajahnya langsung bersemu kemerahan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang ciuman dan sentuhan Sasuke. Ada yang lebih penting. Bagaimana menjelaskan salah paham ini kepada Kakaknya? Lalu dia harus bersikap seperti apa kalau bertemu Sasuke? Kenapa jadi rumit begini? Duh, kepalanya pening, saat ini Naruto tidak dapat berpikir. Dirinya capek lahir dan batin. Sekali lagi Iagi Ia menghela nafas keras seperti orang tua.

Ia menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar. Dan ingatannya justru mem-flashback kejadian jauh ke belakang. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali Naruto bertemu dengan Uchiha Bungsu.

 **TBC**

 **a/n**

 **Hello there, thanks so much for reading my story** **))**

 **With love,**

 **O. Scarlett**


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Naruto menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar. Dan ingatannya justru mem-flashback kejadian jauh ke belakang. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali Naruto bertemu dengan Uchiha Bungsu.

Saat itu Naruto masih kelas lima sekolah dasar. Ia dipanggil oleh wali kelas dan gurunya menyodorkan amplop putih.

"Naruto, Sensei ingin titip surat untuk kedua orang tuamu, jadi boleh Sensei meminta tolong padamu?"

Suara Sensei mengalun lembut di telinganya. Naruto menyukai wali kelasnya itu. Perempuan lemah lembut yang selalu tersenyum teduh. Jadi dengan cengiran lebar dan bersemangat Naruto langsung menyambar amplop. Tanpa berniat mengetahui isi di dalamnya ia langsung membungkukkan badan dan berpamit pulang.

Naruto akhirnya tahu, bahwa surat itu adalah surat pemanggilan kedua orang tua dari sekolah. Wali kelas mungkin membicarakan nilai naruto yang selalu di bawah rata-rata. Dan mungkin juga laporan tentang rapor kelakuan buruk Naruto di sekolah. Itu bukan salahnya, pelajaran di sekolah terlalu rumit, siapa yang akan peduli dengan faktor bilangan dan perhitungan manual jika manusia sudah mampu menciptakan alat hitung cepat. Untuk apa menghafal tulisan-tulisan dalam buku, jika ingin tahu kau cukup dengan membaca dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang ingin kau tahu.

Pelajaran di sekolah benar-benar tidak berguna. Jadi Naruto lebih memilih menggunakan otaknya untuk menyusun taktik dan strategi untuk mengusili orang-orang, bahkan gurunya sendiri. Ia berpikir otaknya sangat jenius jika ia berhasil menuntaskan misi nakalnya dan keonarannya menjadi perhatian banyak orang.

Tapi, Naruto kecil tetap tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang memanggilnya bodoh hanya karena nilanya jelek. Padahal berbuat nakal juga butuh memutar otak. "Tentu saja itu karena kau ranking bontot, bodoh." Seseorang pernah mengatakan itu padanya saat dia mengeluh dan senewen dengan olokan teman-temannya. Dia akan menggerutu dan membiarkan saja semua orang menilai otaknya seperti itu.

Tidak untuk hari ini, ketika ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya memanggilnya ke ruang keluarga dan mempertanyaakan kebodohannya. Mereka tidak langsung berbicara kalau Naruto bodoh dan butuh direhab, tapi pertanyaan dan pernyataan berbelit-belit cukup untuk membuat Naruto tahu bahwa mereka sebenarnya ingin berteriak "Naruto berhenti bodoh dan mulai belajar! atau kau tidak naik kelas dan tidak ada ramen selamanya". Demi Tuhan, Naruto selama ini melakukan semua yang gurunya katakan, membaca materi, mengerjakan soal-soal, dan mencatat pelajaran. Meskipun setengah-setengah, setidaknya ia telah berusaha.

"Naruto, kau butuh les privat," kata ayahnya memberi solusi.

"Tidak mau, nanti aku stress, kan di sekolah sudah belajar keras." Naruto menolak, kalau ia mengikuti les privat nanti waktu untuk bermain game berkurang, ia juga tidak akan bisa bersantai terlalu sering.

"Lalu kau mau tinggal kelas?" Kushina, ibu Naruto berkata penuh ancaman. "Kau akan daftatr ikut les tambahan atau tidak akan ada ramen sampai kau belajar dengan benar."

Ibu rumah tangga memang tidak bisa disepelekan. Mereka menuntut, tidak sabaran, dan mempunyai banyak kata-kata ancaman di kamusnya. Naruto tidak tinggal diam dan berpikir untuk mencari alasan dan berkelit dari tuntutan dan keharusan yang ditujukan padanya. Ibunya keras kepala, tapi dia jauh lebih berkepala batu. Ayahnya akan menimpali dan menambahi, serta memperkuat setiap kalimat yag keluar dari mulut satu-satunya wanita di ruangan tersebut, membuat Naruto semakin emosi dan enggan menurunkan egonya. Pertemuan keluarga tersebut menjadi debat panas saling adu argumen antara anak dan orang tua.

"Naruto, apa kau kenal adiknya Itachi?" kata Kurama memutus percekcokan di depannya. Ia diam saja dari tadi karena terlalu malas terlibat dalam kebisingan penuh amarah.

Hening.

Naruto berbalik untuk memandang Kurama dan kepalanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tidak kenal, namun mereka pernah bertemu sekali saat Kurama mengajaknya main ke rumah keluarga Itachi. dan Naruto masih terus memandang Kakaknya sambil berkerut dahi, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Sasuke bisa menjadi tutormu, dia jenius kata orang-orang. dia baru kelas satu sekolah menengah atas. Kau tidak harus terlalu sopan dan kaku kalau dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana? Kalau setuju, aku yang akan mengurus sisanya."

Naruto tahu, sejak Kurama berhenti mengemukakan pendapatnya, ia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain selain setuju. Sejak awal juga tiga banding satu bukan lawan yang seimbang. Lagipula solusi yang Kurama berikan adalah yang paling Naruto bisa terima. Mempunyai tutor yang masih sama-sama sekolah, dan tidak terkungkung di bawah suatu lembaga. Di bawah 3 pasang mata yang mengawasinya, Naruto mengangguk setuju. Ia hanya berharap Sasuke pemuda yang tidak membosankan dan mungkin bisa nyambung kalau diajak membicarakan tentang game atau obrolan sesama laki-laki.

Tidak seperti harapannya, Sosok Sasuke, sang tutornya benar-benar jauh dari ekspektasi. Sasuke pemuda tampan tapi dengan wajah seperti habis menelan kaus kaki. Tidak ada yang tahu juga kalau mungkin dia membawa kutukan leluhurnya di balik punggungnya. Auranya dingin dan tidak bersahabat, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjadi pintar diajari olehnya? Tapi Naruto diam saja, setidaknya mungkin Sasuke tidak cerewet dan tidak akan terlalu banyak mengaturnya. Semoga.

Dengan tak acuh Naruto mengikuti Sasuke ke kamar di lantai dua, setelah Kyuubi mengantarnya ke kediaman Uchiha, untuk berkenalan dan melakukan les privat perdananya. Suasana hening mereka pertahankan, Naruto tidak menyukainya, ia merasa terintimidasi oleh pemuda berkulit putih itu.

Naruto berhenti dan memperhatikan punggung Sasuke menuju kursi dekat meja belajar, lalu pemuda itu duduk dan menghadapnya. Hingga mereka berjarak dan cukup untuk saling bertukar pandangan.

"Ketika kau sudah memasuki kamarku, yang akan kita lakukan dua jam ke depan adalah kita fokus belajar, tidak ada kegiatan yang lainnya, artinya kau juga ada di bawah pengawasanku dan aturan yang kubuat."

Here we go. Nah, pemuda di depannya ini akan memperlihatkan taringnya. Naruto mencebik, dan memilih mendudukkan diri di atas karpet lantai. Sasuke mulai menyebutkan satu persatu peraturannya untuk dipatuhi Naruto. Hingga Naruto tidak sadar, entah sejak kapan Sasuke mulai menanyainya seputar kebiasaan Naruto dan beberapa hal-hal remeh. Naruto yang memang anak terbuka dan mudah bergaul, ia menjawab dengan detail dan tanpa keberatan.

Hari pertamanya bertemu Sasuke tidaklah seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Sasuke tidak ramah, namun ia mempunyai sisi lain yang membuat Naruto merasa nyaman. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya Naruto inginkan dari orang-orang disekitarnya yaitu pengertian dan perhatian. Naruto melontarkan semua kekurangannya dalam mata pelajarannya, kebandelannya dalam bersosial, dan perilaku menyebalkannya kepada semua orang.

Sasuke sangat santai menanggapinya, mungkin dalam kata-katanya Sasuke mengatakan ia bodoh atau tak berguna, tapi Naruto tau Sasuke tak berniat benar-benar mengatakan hal tersebut. Dan Naruto, entah karena ia merasa bertemu orang yang tepat untuknya, khusunya sebagai tutor, Naruto merasa ia diterima sebagaimana dia apa adanya.

Setelahnya, Naruto berangsur mengalami perubahan pada nilai-nilai pelajaran di sekolah. Meskipun untuk posisi sang biang onar masih tersemat manis pada kelakuannya sehari-hari. Metode pembelajaran dari Sasuke sangat mempengaruhi Naruto. Sebagaimana anak-anak yang masih berkembang, dengan formula yang pas Naruto bisa memaksimalkan potensinya dengan efektif.

Naruto bertemu Sasuke hanya dua kali seminggu. Pada awalnya hubungan mereka masih kaku, Sasuke masih menjaga jarak dan terkesan dingin. Tapi seiring waktu berlalu naruto dengan caranya bisa membuat hubungan mereka mencair. Kadang Naruto langsung datang ke sekolah Sasuke untuk menjemputnya. Sasuke akan menemuinya di depan gerbang sekolah, dan mereka naik kereta bersama menuju kediaman Uchiha. Kadang-kadang juga mereka memutuskan belajar di sudut kafe dengan jendela kaca besar, jika bosan Naruto akan menemukan objek di luar kafe untuk kemudian mengomentarinya dan meminta pendapat Sasuke.

Perlahan hubungan mereka menghangat dan semakin dekat, seperti kakak beradik yang kompak atau kakak beradik yang doyan lempar ejekan. Pada satu waktu, Naruto telah menyelesaikan PRnya dan sesi belajar mereka telah usai. Seperti waktu sebelumnya Naruto tidak langsung pulang, ia akan menunggu jemputan kakak atau ibunya yang biasanya terlambat satu sampai dua jam.

Sasuke duduk di kursi depan meja belajar, sambil mengerjakan sesuatu di depan laptop hitamnya. Naruto tiduran di ranjang Sasuke, dia bercerita tentang teman sekelasnya bernama Chouji yang gendut dan Naruto selalu suka mengusili teman besarnya itu. Dan Sasuke hanya bergumam untuk menanggapinya.

"Hey Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" Naruto berkata semangat, tidak lagi tertarik menceritakan teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh kepada Naruto.

"Kita bertaruh... jika aku lulus Ujian Nasional Sekolah Dasar dengan predikat memuaskan, kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaan dariku, dan jika aku gagal, sebaliknya kau boleh meminta apapun dariku. Bagaimana?"

Kedua mata biru Naruto berbinar, ia duduk di atas kasur yang berada dekat meja belajar Sasuke. Kedua tanganya bertumpu di depan kedua lutut dan menghadap Sasuke mantap. Maniknya memaku mata kelam Sasuke yang mmenatapnya balik.

"Tidak ada taruhan, aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal konyol seperti itu," tolak Sasuke sambil memalingkan kembali wajahnya menghadap laptop yang sempat ia lupakan. Dan Naruto langsung bermuka masam sembari mencebik malas.

"Dasar orang membosankan, sebenarnya ini untuk kepentinganmu juga Sas, apa kau tidak ingin punya murid yang meraih nilai bagus, kalau kau setuju taruhan kita, aku akan lebih termotivasi buat belajar, demi mendapat satu buah permintaan yang dikabulkan." Lidah Naruto masih lincah bernegoisasi.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mendapatkannya tanpa motivasi yang tidak berguna itu, idiot. Ingat di sini tutormu seorang Uchiha dan kau tidak akan mempermalukanku."

"Dan kau juga harus ingat, selama ini nilai-nilaiku hanya pas atau sedikit di atas standard nilai minimum, karena aku tidak termotivasi."

Sasuke memutar kursinya menghadap naruto. "Baiklah, tapi standar memuaskan saja terlalu biasa dan mudah. Aku akan ikut permainan taruhan ini jika kau masuk lima besar di kelasmu," jawab Sasuke menantang.

"Wow... itu sangat tinggi. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang selalu lima besar dari bawah meraih gelar lima besar teratas?" kata Naruto sangsi. Sasuke mengerutkan kening ketika Naruto menjawab dengan kalimat pesimis. Bukankah tadi bocah pirang ini yang bersemangat mendapatkan nilai tinggi?

"Kalau ragu, lupakan saja tentang taruhan." Sasuke mengedikkan bahu cuek.

"Hey aku tidak bilang menolak, okey... well, ini bagus untuk motivasiku dan aku tidak akan melewatkan hadiahku nanti."

Naruto tersenyum memperlihatkan hampir semua giginya, ia juga melihat Sasuke tersenyum meskipun samar. Semangat Naruto seolah pada titik maksimal, ia mempunyai tujuan penting yang harus dicapai. Belajar keras, masuk lima besar, dan mendapatkan sesuatu dari Sasuke.

Naruto mempunyai waktu tiga bulan semenjak taruhan itu, selama waktu tersebut ia harus berjuang dan belajar intensif demi menghadapi ujian nasional, dan sekaligus untuk mewujudkan satu ambisi besarnya. Tentu saja dengan di bantu oleh Sasuke, sang tutor tampan. Ia menjelma menjadi murid teladan, yang rajin mencatat, fokus mendengarkan, dan belajar sepanjang waktu. Semua temannya memandang takjub dan gurunya menangis terharu. Ibunya justru merasa bersalah dan sangat khawatir. Apakah selama ini Naruto terlalu mendapat tekanan? Apakah Naruto stress dan depresi? Putra bungsunya itu bahkan meninggalkan semua game konsolnya dan memilih menggeluti buku-buku pelajaran sekolah.

Kurama segera menghubungi Sasuke begitu dilihatnya Naruto mengabaikan ramennya demi sebuah soal matematika. Hanya ayahnya seorang yang memaklumi dan berbahagia atas perubahan yang besar dari sang bungsu. Mereka tidak mendapatkan apapun kecuali Naruto yang begitu natural berubah menjadi siswa ambisius yang menginginkan nilai tinggi untuk ujian nasional.

Selama ujian dan pasca ujian Naruto tidak bertemu Sasuke sama sekali. Urusan mereka memang hanya sebatas kegiatan bimbingan belajar. Selain mereka sama-sama sibuk ujian, Sasuke disibukkan dengan turnamen memanahnya dan Naruto dengan seleksi ujian masuk sekolah menengah.

Suatu siang, Naruto mengirim e-mail pada Sasuke sesaat setelah nilai ujian keluar.

'Hi Sas, aku masuk 5 besar setelah Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Tenten, dan Shino, :) '

'Selamat'

'...y'

TBC

aku kepikiran mau rubah jadi NaruSasu, gimana menurutmu?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke berjalan di antara lautan orang-orang. Di halaman sekolah menengah pertama Konoha ramai oleh kerumunan, karena hari ini adalah pengumuman kelolosan siswa baru. Dengan usaha besar untuk menghindari orang lain sambil iris hitamnya mencari posisi keluarga Namikaze. Tidak sulit menemukan keberadaan mereka yang mencolok. Keluarga berisik itu ada di bawah pohon oak besar di sudut sekolah. Samar-samar ia mendengar euforia kebahagian mereka dan Sasuke segera menghampiri mereka. Sungguh Namikaze adalah keluarga yang berisik.

"Selamat," ucap Sasuke singkat. Bibirnya tersenyum seperlunya, namun begitu tulus. Seluruh kepala pirang dan merah menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"SASUKE!" pekik Naruto dan langsung meloncat memeluk pemuda yang dipanggilnya. Sasuke yang tidak siap reflek memegangi Naruto dan kakinya mundur selangkah ke belakang. Posisi Naruto seperti anak koala yang memeluk erat sang induk dengan kaki melingkari pinggul. Ia memeluk Sasuke tanpa jarak.

"Hey Sas, mulai hari ini kamu harus jadi pacarku." Naruto berdesis membisikkan perintah seduktif di samping lubang telinganya. Sasuke terpaku sejenak dengan pernyataan tersebut. Ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa jantungnya berdesir untuk sepersekian detik. Bocah dipelukannya ini memang tidak pernah memfilter kata-katanya dan kalaupun bercanda, ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Demi Tuhan, Naruto baru saja lulus sekolah dasar.

Naruto menarik kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Posisinya masih memeluk rapat. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi meter. Kedua tangan Naruto mencengkeram pundak Sasuke erat. "Dan kamu harus mengabulkannya," Naruto menyeringai begitu lebar di akhir kalimatnya.

"Naruto, cepat turun, apa-apaan kelakuanmu itu," perintah Kyuubi. Tangannya menarik kerah Naruto ke belakang. "Berterima kasih sana."

Naruto turun dan melirik sinis pada kakak laki-lakinya. "Cih mengganggu saja."

"Nak Sasuke, terima kasih banyak sudah membantu Naruto kami." Kushina yang sedari tadi memperhatikan berkata dengan heboh dan segera berhambur memeluk Sasuke. Di sudut matanya terpecik air mata keharuan yang meluap-luap. Seolah laki-laki yang dipeluknya ini adalah juru penyelamat keluarganya dari malapetaka.

"Aku tidak menyangka, anakku yang bodoh itu bisa berubah menjadi pintar, semua berkat kamu Sasuke."

"Kaasan!"

"Ayo kita merayakannya dengan karaoke dan makan-makan – _ttebane_ ~."

Ia mengabaikan protesan dari Naruto. Perempuan berambut merah panjang itu menggamit Sasuke dan Naruto pada kedua sisi tangannya. Mereka berjalan ke arah parkiran dan diikuti laki-laki berambut pirang dan oranye di belakang.

Hari yang cerah dan bahagia untuk keluarga Namikaze.

.

-Oryza Kana-

.

"Sasuke, kamu harus mencoba naruto, Aaaa..." Naruto menyodorkan sumpit yang menjepit potongan khas yang biasa untuk campuran ramen. Sasuke merasa canggung ketika Naruto terlalu dekat sementara semua pasang mata memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan tatapan seperti itu, lalu perlahan membuka mulut untuk disuapi oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke, makanlah yang banyak, pesan lagi jika masih kurang, atau kamu mau jus tomat lagi? Pesan saja. Naruto, suapi Sasuke lagi, yang banyak," Kushina berkata antusias.

"Tidak perlu, saya bisa makan sendiri," tolak Sasuke sopan.

Kepala Sasuke pening, ia sangat tidak terbiasa dengan suasana macam ini. Perempuan di depannya ini sangat heboh, berbicara seolah semua hal memang patut dibahas. Pembawaannya mirip Naruto, tipikal spontan dan ekspresif mengeluarkan isi kepalanya. Di sampingnya ada Naruto yang selalu menempel padanya dan berbicara terlalu banyak juga. Sementara dua laki-laki lainnya hanya diam dan seolah mengawasinya diam-diam. Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Ditambah lagi ia masih kepikiran sama pernyataan Naruto sebelumnya.

Sasuke bangkit, untuk pergi ke toilet. Sebelum pergi ia memberi kode pada Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Dan tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata merah yang mengawasinya.

.

"Jadi apa kamu tau artinya pacaran itu apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Suaranya menggema pada ruangan sepi toilet. Ia menyenderkan sebagian tubuhnya pada wastafel marmer.

"Tentu, pacaran itu tentang dua orang yang saling menyukai dan mereka membentuk ikatan yang lebih kuat dari hubungan seorang teman bahkan sahabat. Mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama."

Naruto berjalan ke samping Sasuke, melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri pada kaca. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Jadi aku ingin kamu menjadi pacarku, karena aku ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu, kalau kamu tidak menyukaiku, aku akan membuat kamu mempunyai perasaan padaku, dan kamu tidak boleh menolak, karena sudah berjanji, laki-laki tidak menarik janjinya," lanjut Naruto mantap, seolah ia tahu Sasuke akan segera menampik argumennya.

"Menghabiskan waktu yang seperti apa?"

"Nonton film, makan bareng, nonton festival bersama, main game berdua, pokoknya kita lebih sering berdua," jelas Naruto.

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya, jadi apa bedanya?" Sasuke masih berusaha menyudutkan laki-laki pirang keras kepala di sampingnya.

Mengerlingkan matannya, Naruto berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu yang ada di kepalanya dan berharap si jenius Sasuke bisa memahami dan tidak perlu bertanya atau beralasan lagi.

"Tentu saja berbeda, setelah berpacaran kita akan saling memiliki, dan setiap waktu yang kita habiskan bersama akan terasa berbeda karena seperti ada kupu-kupu di perut kita, kamu hanya akan melihatku dan begitupun diriku, hanya menyukaimu."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat saat mendengar penuturan Naruto yang terdengar sangat picisan. Darimana bocah di depannya ini bisa sok tahu tentang saling memiliki dan tetek bengek percintaan itu. Sasuke ingat, kalau Naruto sering menonton serial telenovela bersama mamanya waktu sore hari. Itu alasan paling logis kenapa Naruto mempunyai pemikiran tentang hal-hal yang belum seharusnya. Kalau nanti mereka pacaran, tentu saja Sasuke akan melarang naruto menonton serial tidak mendidik itu. Ha? Mereka pacaran? Sasuke segera menepis pemikiran tersebut. Dia kan akan menolaknya, bagaimanapun Naruto masih terlalu kecil.

"Kamu bahkan baru lulus sekolah dasar," ucap Sasuke setengah bergumam.

"Cih, memangnya enggak punya kata-kata lain apa?" kata Naruto sebal sambil melengos.

Dahi berkedut dan tangan mengepal. Kesabaran Sasuke tengah diuji.

"Kamu kira umurmu berapa? Mimpi basah saja belum!"

"Apa? Mimpi basah? Maksudmu ngompol?" tebak Naruto, namun segera mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan, "Sasuke, tidak perlu mengalihkan topik begitu, kamu sendiri kan kemarin yang setuju dengan taruhan kita, aku sudah dapat peringkat dan sekarang giliranmu mengabulkan permohonanku, kita pacaran, cuma gitu saja Sas enggak usah dipersulit pake alasan ini itu, kamu kan juga sudah dewasa seharusnya yang paling mengerti artinya menepati janji," jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke menjelaskan apapun tentang penolakannya karena apapun alasannya Naruto tidak ingin tahu itu.

Sasuke seolah memang tidak mempunyai pilihan. Naruto terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengar apapun penjelasan darinya. Bukannya pasrah atau tidak bisa tegas, tapi anak kecil akan terus merengek jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Lagipula konsep pacaran di kepala Naruto masih sederhana, hubungan yang sebenarnya lebih mirip kakak dan adiknya.

"Oke kita pacaran," singkat Sasuke. Naruto langsung menoleh dan berhambur memeluk Sasuke sambil bersorak.

"Tapi hanya untuk satu tahun saja," lanjut Sauke sambil melepaskan pegangan Naruto pada tubuhnya.

"Tidak masalah, nanti kita perpanjang lagi." Naruto nyengir lebar, seakan memperpanjang di sini adalah hal yang sepele seperti memperpanjang sewa komik di dekat komplek rumahnya. Sasuke hanya menerawang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, berharap ini keputusan yang benar karena ia tidak ingin dianggap pedofil atau semacamnya.

.

.

.

Ketika terik di luar begitu menyengat, akan lebih nyaman jika beraktivitas di dalam ruangan daripada di luar. Sasuke berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya yang berembus hawa dingin AC. Hari libur ia gunakan untuk bersantai dan membaca beberapa buku dan novel. Saat dirasa cukup lama ia hanya berdiam diri, Sasuke memutuskan turun ke bawah. Mungkin berpindah tempat di depan TV dengan semangkuk cemilan dan segelas es lemon.

Sasuke memasuki dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mendapatkan ice cube. Ia sibuk mencari bahan-bahan lain dalam lemari pendingin.

"Aku tau hubunganmu dengan Naruto," ujar suara bass di belakangnya.

Suara itu tidak asing, meskipun tanganya tadi sempat berhenti sebentar tapi segera ia mengabaikannya. Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Kyuubi dengan kaos merah polos dan celana pendek. Kakaknya Naruto memang senang berseliweran di kediamannya. Sama sekali tidak mengejutkan menemukan laki-laki berambut merah itu langsung menodongnya dengan pernyataan _strict_ seperti itu. Sasuke cukup pintar untuk mengambil kesimpulan, Kyuubi mengetahui hubungan mereka karena Naruto yang bercerita atau kemarin di toilet kedai laki-laki itu membuntutinya dan menguping. Jika diingat-ingat alasan terakhir yang lebih masuk akal berhubung ia telah mengendus gerak-gerik Kyuubi yang agak aneh yang pasti telah mencium bau kecurigaan dari interaksinya dengan Naruto.

"Hn, apa kau keberatan?" tantang Sasuke.

"Otakmu sepertinya sudah bergeser, bagaimana mungkin kau berkencan dengan anak yang baru lulus sekolah dasar?"

"Otakku masih berada di tempatnya, dan tentang Naruto kau yang paling tau kekeraskepalaan adikmu itu, aku harap kau mengerti apa yang sedang kulakukan, bukan berarti aku akan menyakiti naruto atau memanfaatkan situasi," jelas Sasuke.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi?" Itachi memasuki dapur dan meletakkan piring kotor di atas _pantry_ dapur.

"Aku pegang ucapanmu Sasuke, kalian pacaran, tapi jangan pernah memberi harapan apapun pada Naruto, tidak ada ciuman atau kontak fisik layaknya orang pacaran, segera cari alasan untuk putus, dan terakhir," Kyuubi berjalan mendekati Sasuke, tangan bersedekap dan dengan mata tajamnya berusaha mengintimidasi Sasuke dan melanjutkan, "jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada Naruto."

"Apa kau barusan bilang Sasuke dan Naruto pacaran?" tanya Itachi linglung.

"Ya tentu, kau bisa pegang ucapanku," jawab Sasuke datar, mengabaikan Itachi.

Sasuke melihat Kyuubi puas dengan jawabannya dan pemuda itu berbalik melenggang meninggalkan dapur.

"Jawab aku," sergah Itachi penasaran.

Mengedikkan bahu acuh, Sasuke memunggungi kakaknya dan kembali sibuk dengan sesuatu di dalam kulkas. Ia bisa mendengar langkah Itachi menjauh, mungkin kakaknya akan meminta penjelasan dari sahabatnya karena tau bahwa tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apapun darinya. Sementara tangannya sibuk membuat jus lemon, Sasuke berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seseorang sebab akan terlalu merepotkan dan juga ia tidak mengerti bagaimana menyenangkan atau berbagi kasih dengan orang lain. Dengan Naruto mungkin bisa dicoba mengingat ia cukup cocok dengan bocah berisik itu. Naruto tipikal anak yang hiperaktif dan polos dan penuh kejutan dan entah Sasuke merasa sinting atau bagaimana semua itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengganggunya dan belakangan ia menyadari jika hal itu cukup mnyenangkan. Bukan berarti Sasuke akan benar-benar jatuh cinta, ia kembali meyakinkan diri, tapi mungkin hubungan mereka akan lebih pada hubungan platonik dan itu tidak sepenuhnya buruk.

.

.

.

.

Tidak akan jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan platonik saja. Itu adalah pemikiran Sasuke sekitar setahun yang lalu, sekarang ia tidak tau apakah pemikiran itu masih relevan pada masa sekarang atau tidak. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sobek. Tangannya mengambil es batu dan membungkusnya dengan kain lalu ia tempelkan pada pipinya yang nyut-nyutan. Ia memejamkan mata dan meringis pelas. Tinju Kyuubi benar-benar menghantam rahangnya keras.

Jika dipirkan kembali ia tidak paham dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia hilang kendali sampai sejauh itu, benar-benar di luar akal dan kendalinya. Sasuke bukan laki-laki buta nafsu, seperti ada kekuatan lain yang mendorong keinginan terdalamnya, seperti tubuhnya yang bergerak sendiri tanpa akalnya, seperti Naruto adalah candunya. Dan ketika sadar, ia melihat Naruto yang ketakutan dan kemarahan Kyuubi yang meledak.

.

.

Hari-hari setelahnya Sasuke lalui dengan kepala penuh pikiran tentang kejadian 'penyentuhan' di kamarnya dan perasaannya sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Ketika hubungannya dan Naruto jatuh tempo alias sudah setahun, ia meminta dan menyampaikan kata putus kepada Naruto dan berkali-kali Naruto menolaknya dengan tegas. Sebenarnya bukan alasan jatuh tempo tapi karena ia mulai takut dengan perasaan yang tumbuh dan berkembang semakin besar. Sasuke takut ia melanggar janjinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta. Otak jeniusnya butuh berhari-hari melawan perasaan denial dan menyadari jika ia telah jatuh pada bocah yang ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

Sentuhan ringan Naruto pada pipinya atau ketika tangan berkulit tan itu menggandeng jemarinya cukup membuat jantung Sasuke menggedor cukup kencang. Perasaan nyaman dan meluap-luap ketika bersama dengan bocah pirang itu mengusiknya namun ia selalu menyangkal. Mungkin ia kena batunya, ketika seluruh pikiran dan hatinya menolak lalu tubuhnya mengambil alih dan berkhianat. Dan dengan brengseknya melakukan hal itu pada Naruto. Sasuke menarik kesimpulannya ketika pikirannya sudah buntu dan tidak ada petunjuk lain kenapa ia lepas kendali dan 'menyerang' Naruto.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Itachi saat dilihatnya Sasuke turun tangga.

"Keluar sebentar."

"Jangan pernah mencoba menemui Naruto, kau akan mati kalau ketahuan Kyuubi." Itachi memperingati.

"Hn."

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan. Naruto tidak punya ponsel dan selama ini ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungi bocah pirang itu. Saat ini masih beberapa hari sebelum masuk sekolah ajaran baru. Jadi kemungkinan besar Naruto akan tetap tinggal di rumah dengan Kyuubi yang mengawasinya. Atau kalau ia beruntung Kyuubi sedang ada urusan di luar. Ia tidak mau kena pukulan lagi, tapi juga tidak tau bagaimana caranya menemui Naruto tanpa resiko bertemu dengan kakak rubahnya.

Terdengar suara perempuan menginformasikan stasiun tujuannya. Perjalanan terasa sangat singkat. Tenggelam dalam lamunan membuat waktu mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Ia turun dari kereta dan keluar stasiun. Butuh naik bus lagi untuk sampai di kediaman Namikaze. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya melalui jendela bus, dan berpikir jika Naruto juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

Begitu Sasuke menyadari perasaannya terhadap naruto, ia gemar memperhatikan sesuatu dan menghubungkannya dengan Naruto. Ketika masuk kamar matanya otomatis tertuju pada jendela, tempat _dreamcatcher_ bergantung. Hadiah dari Naruto dan ia sendiri yang memasangnya. Ketika ia lewat di _game center_ , ingatannya tertuju pada naruto dimana mereka sering memainkan game dan berakhir ia yang selalu kalah. Naruto bocah maniak game yang berprinsip _no game no life,_ jadi tidak heran. Dan Sasuke menemukan dirinya tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu, mengukuhkan dugaannya bahwa ia memang teah jatuh cinta, lalu ia akan murung lagi dengan kenyataan itu.

Sekarang ia berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih gading. Ia mengambil nafas dalam lalu mengembuskan perlahan sebelum tangannya ia gerakkan untuk memencet bel dua kali berturut-turut.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan perempuan berambut merah panjang. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengembuskan napas lega. Sepertinya ia tegang dan harap-harap cemas agar bukan setan rubah yang membuka pintu itu.

"Sasuke! Sudah lama sekali tante tidak melihatmu, ayo cepat masuk, kamu mau ketemu Naruto ya? Dia akhir-akhir ini murung terus, sepertinya berantem sama Kurama," oceh Kushina. Tangan lentiknya menggandeng lengan Sasuke dan menyeretnya masuk ke masuk.

"Apa Naruto ada?" tanya Sasuke. Begitu sampai di depan tangga, ia merasakan Kushina melepaskan tangannya.

"Ada, kamu langsung ke kamarnya saja, naik terus ada kamar deket tangga, di pintunya ada tulisan Naruto warna oranye, tante mau ke dapur dulu tadi lagi manggang kue," jawab Kushina dan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke ia mengedipkan mata genit.

Suara langkahnya teredam oleh karpet yang menutupi tangga. Ketika kakinya menapaki anak tangga terakhir ia bisa melihat pintu kamar yang bertuliskan Naruto. Begitu ia mendekat semakin jelas tulisan naruto berwarna jingga dengan ornamen naruto-naruto kecil warna-warni. Dalam hati sasuke berpikir kalau desain itu sangat Naruto sekali.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu tapi ia menunggu lama dan tetap tidak ada respon. Apa benar Naruto di dalam? Ia mengetuk pintu lagi lebih keras dan tidak sabaran. Hingga pintu itu terbuka dan segera tertutup kembali dengan keras.

"Hei Naruto, aku ingin bicara," kata Sasuke sambil menggedor pintu.

Pintu kembali terbuka. Di hadapannya naruto menunduk dalam. Situasi berubah canggung. Sasuke berpikir Naruto mungkin masih takut dengan dirinya.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Naruto tidak menjawab tapi dia mundur ke belakang dan membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Sasuke bisa masuk ke kamarnya.

Sasuke masuk, ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya ada di dalam kamar naruto. Dia juga berpikir kalau kamar ini sangat naruto sekali, berantakan, dominasi oranye, komik, _action figure, game control,_ dan Naruto. Suara pintu ditutup terdengar. Sasuke berbalik untuk menatap si bocah pirang yang masih menunduk.

"Hey, aku minta maaf untuk kejadian tempo hari," ucap Sasuke dengan sangat canggung. Ia memalingkan muka dan mengusap leher belakangnya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan situasi sekarang, namun ia tetap harus mengucapkannya. Meminta maaf pada Naruto adalah agenda utamanya yang nyaris menyita seluruh waktu dan pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Menolehkan kepala demi melihat ekspresi Naruto, Sasuke justru menemukan wajah di depannya yang antara kaget dan bingung, ia tidak bisa mendefinisikannya. Yang selanjutnya terjadi di luar dugaan Sasuke.

"Ju..justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

Naruto mengucapkannya dan langsung berlutut dengan tangan menangkup di atas kepala.

"Kenapa kamu minta maaf? Waktu itu aku benar-benar diluar kendali, percaya atau tidak aku tidak sadar telah melakukannya."

"Le..lebih baik kita duduk dulu," kata naruto masih terbata. Naruto masih tidak percaya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Ia yang pertama kali bergerak dan duduk di pinggir kasur.

Sasuke yang melihatnya, segera menyeret kursi kayu tidak jauh dari pintu dan iapun duduk di kursi itu dengan sedikit jarak dengan Naruto. Sasuke masih mengamati wajah yang tidak mau menatapnya, dan dilihatnya Naruto mengembuskan napas seolah ia melepaskan beban yang berat.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu aku menggunakan semacam jimat yang kudapatkan dari seorang nenek-nenek yang aku temui di kereta, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau efek jimat akan sejauh itu," ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan.

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke samar terlihat menandakan ia sedang mencerna informasi tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu, maksudmu jimat yang bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jadi waktu di kereta aku ketemu sama nenek Chiyo, aku telah membantunya lalu ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan memberiku kertas mantra mirip jimat, nah jimat itu jika kugunakan pada seseorang makan aku bisa melihat isi hati orang tersebut, aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataan nenek itu hingga hari dimana aku menempelkannya pada kamu Sas."

Jeda sesaat dan naruto melanjutkan, "Se...sepertinya aku mengerti cara kerja kertas mantra tersebut," tutup Naruto sambil menundukkan muka.

"Ya memang, aku merasa saat itu seperti ada yang mengambil alih tubuhku dan melakukan hal itu padamu, tapi aku tidak yakin akan menghubungkannya dengan sesuatu bernama sihir atau mantara," komentar Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa, siapa yang akan percaya sihir pada zaman sekarang?

"Sasuke, ayo kita cari nenek Chiyo dan minta penjelasan, kalau kita tahu jelas apa yang terjadi, kita juga bisa menjelaskannya ke Kyuubi dan menyelesaikan masalah ini," usul Naruto.

"Kemana kita cari Nenek Chiyo?"

Bukan hanya pertanyaan itu yang mengganjal di hati Sasuke, namun jika benar ia dan Naruto nanti ketemu nenek Chiyo memangnya apa lagi? Kalau nenek itu berbicara panjang lebar tentang mantra atau kekuatan ghaib bukankah justru akan semakin runyam. Mana mungkin Kyuubi percaya dengan hal seperti itu dan ia yakin akhirnya berujung Kyuubi yang semakin menilai buruk Sasuke. Tapi sekarang ia sedang tidak mempunyai ide yang lebih baik untuk dicoba selain harus mencari nenek-nenek yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Karena sesungguhnya dia juga penasaran.

"Nenek Chiyo bilang, rumah cucunya dekat denga stasiun Okachimachi, mungkin kita bisa mencari dan tanya-tanya daerah di sekitar sana."

"Hn. Kita berangkat sekarang?" Sasuke bertanaya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis dan naruto mengangguk mantap.

.TBC


End file.
